Lucifer Lester
A highly skilled swordsman both on foot and in a Knightmare. He reserves this talent publicly only for 'honor duels' but uses them on the battle field as the Red Death. He is an experienced pilot but makes the best use of his talents at subterfuge, stealth, and information gathering. Far more important than his physical skills, Lucifer looks to use his intellect in some method of profit to him. He has studied law and literature, he is witty and has a talent for manipulation, making him an exceptional opponent. Because of his overly Flamboyant nature, Lucifer has several personality problems. He does not view himself responsible for his own actions. Physically he is not as good of a shot as some of the others (his time spent with a sword cut back on his time with a gun). History Lucifer was born to a set of quite different parents. His father Gerret was one of the most skilled swordsman of the time and his mother Melisande was an active attorney. A match made by fate for his father possessed exquisite physical capacity. A man who even in his youth could wield a sword before he could walk. By his adulthood his talents were known through all of Brittania and nobles flocked in effort to be taught by him. In his wife strode the knowledge of several libraries, some knowledge of great wisdom and other... not so much but for fun trivia. Between the two of them they earned the patronage of many noble families and were quite well off. In time their combined wealth was enough to buy the title of Baron & Baroness Lester. Because of their realm of influence Gerret and Melisande had sets of allies but also their success was not without animosity. Many royal families did not view them as 'true' blue bloods. Yes that was the life that Lucifer was born to. A man not fully loved nor hated by Noble or Common man. And that was fine by Lucifer, even in growing up he could not stand the idea of being clumped with those pomposities families, or that of the low brow common folk. Despite this Lucifer was an extrovert. He loved making friends and being in social situations but in his private time he would devote himself to deep study. In the case of his his enemies/rivals or 'foes' as he calls them he will study them; gaging weakness and waiting for the opportunity to strike. Strangely he derives no real accomplishment in a simple defeat but derives a 'true' joy in the humiliation before hand. Lucifer is a strait A student but in working hard he also plays hard. A fan of grander occasions, balls, galas, even going into town and enjoying an evening at a club. All of his friends are important to him but in truth he enjoys the company of women over that of men and has the tendency to be a bit of a playboy. Underneath this lavish and care free behavior Lucifer has a darker side. He takes personal offense seriously and can become vindictive in taking his vengeance. During his early adult hood Lucifer saw a chance to increase his own sphere of influence. He gave advice and lessons like both of his parents but unlike them, he kept secrets and never shared everything. As the revolt against the Brittanian empire occurred, Lucifer had friends and foes on both sides of the dispute. He decided it was best to support all but never letting one know of his affiliation to the other. Realizing that this was a risky venture he created a second identity. That of 'The Red Death', a name inspired by the short story by Edgar Allan Poe. A name he felt appropriate to strike fear into the hearts of the nobles but also to that of the rebels. This new visage was a cold blooded mercenary, for appointment by whomever was the highest bidder. Despite this he continued to assist both Rebel and Noble in the war as Lucifer. As the battles continued, Lucifer could foresee that defeat was becoming steadily more evident. He set to planning out for the future of himself and his "friends". One battle he stayed behind to block the approaching enemy as his friends of the rebellion began their escape. When the Britannian's arrived he offered them classified information in exchange for immunity and a cash reward. His agreement was made and all of his team was captured at their secret meeting place. Shortly after the imprisonment of his friends, Lucifer arranged for them to escape. While untrustworthy at first, he presented to them evidence that reflected how it had been safer for them to be captured temporarily. He also asked them what Britannia sought to gain by setting them free once more. Again in assisting both sides of the field Lucifer has returned. Lucifer may be a double agent but he keeps his actions as the Red Death separate from his 'noble' identity. Plot Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities *Eye Of Oblivion - Lucifer's Right eye possesses a powerful Geass. Unfortunately it has evolved to such a point that it cannot be turned off. He has to keep his eye covered or closed to prevent the power from activating. If either of these conditions are not met he must concentrate intently just to keep it deactivate. (Though it is rare for him to have his eye open and the power not be active.) Lucifer will usually activate his geass by removing or raising his eye patch and opening his eye. Once begun, the power creates an imploding vortex; affective in the area in his direct line of sight that warp and collapse in on itself, quickly reducing the surrounding twelve foot radius to nothingness. The trouble with this power is that it requires a great deal of mental faculty and focus to keep the power in check and it grows stronger over time; threatening to one day suck Lucifer in as well. After restraining this ability after using the Eye Lucifer is susceptible to powerful migraines. Love Interests Lucifer is attention seeking, and most of his relationships are superficial (though he feels he needs them for attention.) He has a tendency to try and create triangle relationships where he is the 'other' man. He is vain and views most everything as a way to get ahead. Knightmare Frame Special Systems *'Hyper Jammre ECM Suite:' This Electronic Counter Measure was designed to replace the otherwise unpredictable and short range ‘chaff smoke’ becoming more popular. The ECM suite is used to cast a field of static over an area, dampening radio communication and sensor readings on the affected area. The trouble is that the Jammer is unbiased and there is as of yet a way to help allies be unaffected by it, requiring advanced planning and strategy to coordinate within the effect radius. *'Cloak Barrier & Stealth System': The Pelleas possesses a prototype cloaking device that was in the design phase for re-con and subterfuge to get behind enemy lines without being detected. Once activated the Cloak Barrier will cause the Pelleas not to register on radar or visual relay; rendering the Frame almost entirely invisible for a length of up to 5 minutes before the system must cool down. The stealth system has been incorporated in an effort to help the Knightmare to emit less sound pollution to work in tandem with the barrier. *'Modified Land-Spinner System:' Lucifer appreciated that the speed the typical Sutherland could achieve was adequate to most but felt that versatility, higher speed, and the ability to maintain said speed even on un-uneven tertian would be vital in battles to come. The land spinners have been heightened to give a higher velocity and to withstand the abuse that would come from using them on rocky terrain. Strengths The Pelleas is a highly maneuverable unit, capable of outrunning most of its enemies and eluding their targeting systems. This combines with the frames cloaking and sensor baffling makes for excellent re-con and gorilla attacks, being almost impossible to track or catch up to. In close range combat, Lucifer can utilize the higher dexterity of the frame with deadly proficiency, taking advantage of the slow speed and response time of most other knightmares. Weaknesses By both personal preference and the power drain caused by the cloak barrier, the Pelleas has trouble powering energy weapons linked to its generator, having to use optional hand armaments instead. Secondly due to the stream line nature and light build, the frame has lost much in the way of defense/armor and is unable to withstand heavy damage without critical results. Description Lucifer has always believed that speed is more important than any amount of weapons or armor. If your opponent can’t hit you, they can’t win. He favored the designs of faster knightmares and when he was able to have a Sutherland modified for himself he made certain that it was modified for maneuverability in mind. Due to this the Pelleas was stripped of most of the original weaponry, left with only its slash harkens and chaos bombs. The stun tonfas were replaced with a pair of MVS swords on the back, and the basic land spinner system was updated to be much more solid and with a great deal more power. The armor too was stream lined, opting in favor of a lighter composite metal. This is a risky decision as now the suit cannot withstand nearly as much damage but has jumped its agility a great deal. Early on this design proved sufficient as a quick attack unit until it received its next upgrade. The cloaking system is a prototype that was in development at one of the Britannia labs. “Red Death” was hired to destroy the lab and keep the new frames from release. After having eliminated the scientist Lucifer kept their parts, equipment, and work for himself; integrating the cloak barrier into the Pelleas. Trivia *Lucifer likes fencing *He takes pleasure in courting young women but he takes an unnatural joy in exacting his 'justice'. *Though it is part of his job it is also a hobby that he spies on the goings on around him. ... Also See *The Black Knights